Los Tao me odian
by Geny Rubare Hibari
Summary: Las visitas llegan a la Pension de los Asakura! Y el ya no tan pequeño Hanna vuelve a encontrase con una vieja amiga, pero no sera tan facil ganarse su corazon, ya que primero debera enfrentarse a tres Tao sobreprotectores! Cont. De las caras de la luna
1. Antiguos amigos

**Geny: I'm Back!**

**Len: Urra, bravo**

**Geny: ¬¬ Bien! No se que haces aqui! No eres mas el protagonista de esta serie ¬¬**

**Len: Nani??! Como que...**

**Hanna: Ohaiou**

**Len: . . . . .. . .. .. NANI??!! ESTE ENANO VA A REEMPLAZARME??!!**

**Seyram: Outo-San! Te estaba buscando! -lo abraza-**

**Len: . . . . .. . .. . . .. Esto sigue siendo raro..... **

**Geny: Tu te vas! Seyram si quieres tu te quedas...**

**Seyram: Iie, yo quiero ir con outo-san ^.^ Matta ne! -se van-**

**Hanna: No puedo creer como convives con el tiburon ¬¬**

**Geny: Creeme, ni yo ñ.nU bien, todo le pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei... Excepto algunos niños ! Que lo disfruten!**

-No puedo creer que el primer dia de clases me castigaran!! Okaa-Sama me mataraa!!- Se lamentaba un muchacho rubio de ojos negros con cascaditas en los ojos. Podia tener gran parte de la personalidad de su madre... Pero cuando se trataba de ser castigado por su ella ((o su tia dicho sea de paso)) la personalidad de su padre salia a flote

-No llore amo Hanna- Le dijo un espiritu samurai con cascaditas en los ojos tambien, hasta que el niño lo golpeo recuperando asi al Hanna Asakura con la temeraria personalidad de su madre

-No estaba llorando! Tan solo me estaba imaginando que seria de mi cuando le diga lo que sucedio a Okaa-Sama...

_"Pero... Por tio Hao! No habia sido para tanto... Tan solo me habian castigado por golpear a Mamoru-Baka-Senpai.... Se merecia el bendito apodo al igual que el golpe que le habia dado! Y me habian hecho quedarme horas extra y estaba llegando demasiado tarde... Muy tarde..."_

-Ahhhh!!- Se desespero, comenzando a correr mientras el espiritu lo seguia

_"Me matara, me matara! Sere shaman muerto!" _Pensaba

-Estoy... en... casa...- Susurro, jadeando en la puerta de la pension/aguas termales

-Llegas tarde- Le dijo una mujer rubia con un aura demoniaca que aparecio practicamente de la nada frente a el

-Gomen-nasai, Okaa-Sama- Se disculpo el rubio, recuperando parte de su aliento -Esque...

-Te castigaron, lo se- Termino ella, con un espiritu a su lado

-Okaa-Sama! Ya no soy un niño, porque aun mandas a espiritus a vigilarme??!

-Porque te comportas como uno, ahora aseate. Tendremos visitas

_"Iiieeeeee!" _Se lamento el muchacho en su interior _"Visitas significa mas trabajo para miii!" _Y sin quererlo el pobre acabo en el rincon mas oscuro de la habitacion

-Ya deja de lamentarte y ve a cambiarte!

El rubio subio con pesar las escaleras mientras que la Itako regañaba al samurai por no cuidar debidamente de su hijo

El rubio solto un suspiro al sentarse en su futon, cansado

_"Porque siempre el primer dia de clases es el mas agotador_?" Se quejaba

-Por Kami-Sama! Por que deben venir visitas!- Dijo mas para si mismo, ya que estaba solo en la habitacion, con cascaditas en los ojos

-No uses mi nombre en vano- Le dijo un adulto castaño sentado en el rincon mas oscuro de la habitacion.... Quizas no estaba tan solo como creia -Y no seas lloron

-No soy lloron!! Y no me des esos sustos Tio Hao!!!- Le dijo recuperandose del susto

-Tio? Nada de eso, soy el Shaman King, cuantas veces debo decirte que me trates con mas respeto!

Al rubio le divertia jugar con el orgullo de su tio, bueno... Con el de el y con los de la mayoria de su familia

-Sabes? Te espera una sorpresa niñito

-Ah muy.... NANI??? No me digas niñito!!!- Grito con varias venitas en su frente

-Ya callate y apresurate que si no mi cuñada te hara pedasos- Dijo, saliendo de su habitacion

_"No creo que sea el unico" _Penso el rubio con burla, entrando a darse una ducha

_"Abajo..."_

-Jijijiji Ahi estas Onii-Chan!!- Espero que a estas alturas sepan de quien hablo

-No me llames asi Yoh!!- Se quejo el castaño con varias venitas en la frente _"De tal Palo... Tal astilla" _Penso

-Deja de resongar Hao, y ayudame con la comida- Dijo con tal voz de ultratumba, que provoco que a Yoh le salgan varias gotitas en la cabeza

-La gran Itako Anna... Pidiendo ayuda para preparar una cena?- Se burlo el Shaman

-Quizas no entendiste bien, ve a preparar la cena... Ahora... O acaso no sabes cocinar?

-Nani?? Yo, el gran y todopoderoso Shaman King (Hana: Que modestia ¬¬) No saber cocinar?? Ya veras!- Concluyo corriendo (literalmente) hacia la cocina

-Hola a todos!- Dijo un enano rubio que hasta parecia menor que Hanna cuando enrealidad era varios años mayor

-Manta! Que bueno que llegaste!- Lo recibio el castaño con una gran sonrisa

-Enrealidad... Me trajeron- Lo corrigio con varias gotitas en la cabeza, cuando un alto peliceleste con raices negras lo tomo de la cintura y lo subio a sus hombros

-Yuujuu!! Los ainu de japon ya estan aqui!- Saludo el muchacho (1)

-Comportate!!- Le gruño una niña de largo pelo rosa arrojandole una pequeña roca en la cabeza

-Hpm- Dijo el fingiendo estar bien, aunque enrealidad tenia mini cascaditas en los ojos en su interior

-Will, Horu! Que bueno que estan aqui!- Saludo el asakura mientras la pequeña corria a abrazarlo

Un aura maligna invadio la habitacion, a la vez que al adolecente le caian varias gotitas en la cabeza, mientras que a su hermana se le dibujaba una sonrisa diabolica en el rosto. Y unos segundos despues vemos como cuatro valijas caen sobre el muchacho aplastandolo a el... Y al pobre e inocente Manta

-Te dije que ayudaras a vajar las valijas- Lo reprocho una adulta, la causante del aura maligna, con largo pelo rosa al igual que sus ojos

-G-Gomen-nasai... Okaa-Sama...- Susurro el muchacho sacando su cabeza de entre las valijas, sin problema en disimular sus cascaditas en los ojos

-Yoh! Anna!- Saludo ella, otra vez con su sonrisa habitual, corriendo a saludar

Detras de ella aparecio un adulto peliceleste de raices negras, como el muchacho, con tres valijas mas ((y mas grandes dicho sea de paso)) arrojandolas al monton, que solto un bufido

-Outo-San!- Se quejo el muchacho

-Gomen, -Respondio con varias gotitas en la cabeza para luego saludar a su amigo... y a su prometida

Habian pasado seis años desde la ultima vez que todos se habian reunido. Aunque estaban algo nerviosos por volver a verse, tambien estaban emocionados

-Veremos a la tia Pilika! Hace mucho que no la veo...- Se quedo pensando la pequeña pelirrosada

-Em, seis años? Pequeña monstruo aprende a contar...- Le dijo su hermano, logrando salir de su carcel de maletas, y siendo golpeado por ella con una tablilla

-Ya callate Baka!- Le dijo

-Emmm... Will... -Le dijo un mapache que estaba a su lado -Sabes que no debes golpear a Horu con la tablilla o...

-O que??!!!- Le grito, con un aura maligna que le saco varias gotitas en la cabeza a todos.... A pesar de ser tan solo una niña de ocho años... Daba miedo

_"Que demonios sera todo ese griterio?!" _Pensaba el rubio en su habitacion, ya aseado y cambiado. Recostado en su futon

Se oigan gritos furiosos, unas voces calmadas, una pequeña risita, unos golpes, gritos pidiendo ayuda, un portaso, y gritos de emocion.

Ya estaba cansado. Le dolia la cabeza por el maldito castigo que Mamoru-Sensei le habia dado y odiaba las visitas con toda su alma. Ya que los amigos de su padre eran ruidosos y molestos, su madre no tenia muchos amigos... Tan solo sus espiritus... Y le daban mala espina cada vez que los veia. Por otro lado, Hao tampoco tenia amigos... Pero siempre lo iba a molestar a el... Eran todos tan fasitidosos! Nadie lo comprendia...

El muchacho oyo su nombre, y fue bajando con pesar las escaleras antes de que la temible Itako mandara a sus espiritus a buscarlo

-Que quier...- Intento decir en el mismo instante que unos brazos lo ahorcaron en el intento de abrazarlo -Q-quit-tate! N-no... respiro... - Su compañero lo solto, y el tramo de escaleras que le faltaba bajar... las bajo rodando

-Apartense todos!- Dijo una niña de corto pelo plateado y de ojos verde fango -Yo lo resusitare! He estado practicando, y Okaa-San dice que mejoro!- Sonrio a la que debia ser su madre de igual pelo plateado (solo que ella lo tenia largo) y de ojos rubies -Shamash! -Llamo, y el espiritu aparecio causandoles una gotita en la cabeza a mas de uno presente ya que recordaban lo que ese espiritu era capas de hacer

-Si... De seguro debes ser excelente...- Dijo con cara de baboso mirando a la pequeña

-Quizas, pero... -Dijo un castaño entrando con una bandeja llena de... Galletitas?? ((Geny: Se imaginan la imagen? =_=U))- Eso solo funciona si esta muerto, el bak... El muchacho -Se corrigio al ver la mirada que la rubia le dirigio -Esta tirado descansando... Un balde de agua seria mas util. Ainu Baka, em... Familia de ainu baka... Doncella, mini-doncella...- Saludo, y les ofrecio de las galletitas a los invitados ((Hanna: Genial... Me traume =_=U))((Geny: Que no te sorprenda, conmigo al mando te traumaras cada capitulo))

Todos tomaron una, la probaron y la desgustaron al mismo tiempo y la respuesta fue igual:

-Excelentes!- Dijeron

_"Ja! Ahi tiene! Con que no se cocinar...."_ Penso Hao, refiriendose a la Itako

Claro... Siempre hay una exepcion...

-Estan asquerosas- Dijo Anna y... Meene?! ((Hanna: O.O Nani?? Esa niña es adicta a los dulces, galletitas, pastelitos etc.... Como es que no le gustaron??))

-De ti me lo esperaba se lo dices a todo el mundo- Dijo el Shaman King refiriendose a Anna- Pero... Porque no te gustaron???- Eso fue a Meene

-No lo se... Tan solo... Estan horribles- Sentencio cruzando los brazos, logrando lo que nadie habia logrado hasta ese momento... Mandar a Hao al rincon mas oscuro de la habitacion

-Ya se!!- Grito Horu -Koloro!!- LLamo y el pequeño espiritu aparecio -Congela a Hanna!- Sentencio a lo que ella tuvo que obedecer

-Que haces Onii-Chan!!- Le grito Will jalandolo del cabello

-Agh, sueltame Will! Ya veras...- Dijo intentando safarse -Hao! Derrite el hielo!!

"_Que soy el Shaman King!! Que acaso nadie me respeta??!!" _Dijo ya con la autoestima demasiado en el suelo como para que este mas baja aun... Pero fue milagrosamente posible, asi que descongelo el hielo con desgana... Aun sentado en el rincon

-Agh...- Dijo el rubio, sentandose mientras se frotaba la cabeza -....... QUE DEMONIOS TE CREES QUE HACES'??!!- Le grito al peliceleste con el puño en alto y varias venitas en la frente

-Te despierto! Que no esta claro??- Dijo riendose

-AAGH! -Gruño, estaba empapado... Y recien se habia duchado!! No queria meterse a bañar otra vez.... Y que repentinamente unas maletas le calleran en la cara no ayudo mucho

-Yoh, Anna.... Tamao, Horo-horo! Ya estan todos aqui!- Saludo alguien, seguido de muchos pasos y muchos saludos. Y ya se comenzaban a oir las risas

-Descuiden... Estoy bien...- Dijo Hanna saliendo de abajo de las maletas con toda la cara roja y unas letras que rezaban "dinastia Tao" tatuadas en la frente

-Pequeño Hanna!- Lo saludo alguien tomandolo por el cuello y sobandole la cabeza

-Que grandeh ehtah pueh!- Dijo un moreno mirandolo de cerca

-Aghh! Sueltame Ryu!- Grito tomando su cabello y arrojandolo lejos -Y tu alejate Chocolove!

-Hanna!- Lo saludaron, los recien llegados... Y cuatro corrieron a saludarlo abrazandolo

-No soy un oso de peluche!!- Grito, haciendo que lo soltaran

Miro a los recien llegados

-Agh... Jun, Pailong, Fye...- Dijo, sonriendo de costado

-No te olvides de nosotros!- Le dijo un muchacho de pelo celeste, quien tranquilamente podia pasar como el gemelo de Horu... Con la diferencia de que los ojos de el recien llegado eran mas oscuros

-Como olvidarme de semejante baka como tu, Redseb?- Dijo, aun sonriendo

-Teme...- Le respondio, tambien sonriendo

-Quitate de encima Baka!!- Se escucho, mientras un pelivioleta de ojos dorados arrojaba lejos a horo-horo... Y caia sobre Ryu

-Jijiji Te extrañamos Len!!!- Dijo Yoh, abrazandolo... Y sacandole varias venitas en la cabeza al chino

-Acabamos de llegar! No pelees!- Lo reprendia su esposa, sonriendo, mientras cargaba a Will en sus brazos

-Me siento en un circo...- Se lamento Hanna

-Somos dos- Rio una chica que estaba a su lado, en la que el rubio no habia reparado antes

El asakura sonrio al verla. Aun seguia con su cabello violeta largo hasta la cintura, con la diferencia que lo llevaba completamente suelto... Y no en una trenza. Y sus ojos seguian demostrando la misma calides que...

-Aghhh!- Se quejo el rubio, al sentir un pequeño golpe y, al darse vuelta, se encontro con un niño de ojos dorados y pelo celeste -Que quieres, enanito?

-No me digas enano! Y deja de mirarla! -Le grito, señalando a la pelivioleta

-Yo hago lo que quiero mocos....- Intento decir, pero un golpe en la mejilla lo detuvo -Seyram...??

-Vuelvele a hablar asi a Men... -Dijo, cargando al niño en sus brazos -Y te ira muy mal...- Termino, amenazandolo con un aura maligna de mil demonios

-Ne... Seyram... Por que te interesa tanto??- Le pregunto, con varias gotitas en la cabeza

-Debo preocuparme por mi hermanito, no crees?- Le dijo, aun con esa aura maligna que le saco varias gotitas en la cabeza a todos...

_"Nota mental... No hacer enfadar a Seyram... Parece su padre cuando lo hace" _Pensó el rubio, y no fue el unico

**Hanna: Nani??!! Men??!! **

**Geny: No podia dejarlo fuera! -con corazonsitos en los ojos-**

**Hanna: =_=U eres debil... Te lo habian dicho antes?**

**Geny: No se cansan de repetirmelo...**

**Hanna: Hmp... Oye... No que te quedo diminuto?**

**Geny: T.T.... Que tienen en contra de que haga una introduccion??!**

**Hanna: Que las introducciones deben ser algo mas que... Esto... ¬¬**

**Geny: -en el rincon de los emos- T.T no tenia mas inspiracion!**

**Hanna: Ya! Y cuantos años se supone que tengo yo??**

**Geny: -vestida como profesora y con un pizarron detras- Como han pasado seis años desde mi ultimo cap de las caras de la luna... Pues haz la cuenta! tu edad anterior mas seis años son...??**

**Hanna: ¬¬ **

**Geny: ñ.nU -escribe en el pizarron- Ta daa! **

**(en el pizarron:)**

**Hanna: 16  
****Seyram: 16  
Horu: 14  
Will: 8  
Meene: 13  
Redseb: 14  
Fye: 18  
Men: 6**

**Hanna: Que interesante... ¬¬**

**Geny: ¬¬, ya! Bien espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña introduccion! Matta n... **

**Hanna: -interrumpiendola- Que no se te olvida algo?**

**Geny: em... Sierto! 1: Lo puse asi porque me imagine la personalidad de Horu parecida a la de Black Star de Soul Eater! Asique una parte de mi inspiracion le pertenece a su creador/a! Ahora si, Matta Ne! Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!**

**Hanna: Y dejen reviews... O entenderan porque dicen que me paresco a Okaa-San ¬¬**

**Geny: No los amenazes... Pero... Onegaii! Dejen reviews! **


	2. Primer dia: La itako

**Geny: Ohaiou a todoooos!!**

**Hanna: Ohaiou,**

**Geny: ñ.nU no podrias ser un poco mas efusivo??**

**Hanna: Por que?**

**Geny: =_= olvidalo... Bueno! Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo!**

**Hanna: Que fue dedicado a torturarme ¬¬**

**Geny: Si eso te parecio tortura de mi parte... No sabes lo que te espera **

**Hanna: Por Hao! No puedes ser tan mala,**

**Hao: -salido de solo el sabra donde- Creeme, puede serlo =_=**

**Geny: Haito! -lo abraza-**

**Hao: T.T Nadie me respeta....**

**Geny: ñ.nUUU Mejor empezemos con el cap!**

**Hanna: Todo le pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, menos algunos niños... **

**Geny: Que lo disfruten!! nwn**

-Entiendo que nos hayan venido a visitar y todo eso... -Decia un niño rubio con uniforme de escuela, caminando - Pero por que tienen que acompañarme??!!!- Termino quejandose, viendo a sus compañeros que caminaban a su alrededor. Todos con el uniforme del instituto

-Pues porque nuestros padres quieren que tambien vayamos a la escuela, y quizas creyeron que seria divertido que estemos todos juntos en la misma!- Le respondio una niña pelirosada, que estaba en los hombros de un peliceleste de raices negras

-Los que se salvaron fueron Men y Fye... Que suerte tienen!- Dijo Horu, con mini cascaditas en los ojos

-Nii-san baka! Eso es porque Men es muy pequeño, y Fye estudia en otro lugar!- Le grito Will, jalandolo del cabello

_"Hpm... que baka es Horu... Su pequeña hermanita lo controla" _Pensó Hanna, con sus animos por el suelo. Odiaba la escuela! Su padre habia tenido mucha suerte al tener que dejarla. Si, si habia sido para entrar al torneo de shamanes y luchar contra Hao y etc. etc... Amidamaru no se cansaba de repetirselo... Pero aun asi los envidiaba mucho!

-Ne, Meene... te ves bien con ese uniforme...- Le dijo Horu, sonrojado. Provocando risitas de parte de su hermana

-Arigato Horu-Kun!- Le respondio ella con una sonrisa

-Ella se ve bien con cualquier cosa que lleve puesta- Añadio Redseb, sonriendole a ambos. A lo que la peliplateada rio

-Arigato...- Le respondio ella tambien sonriendole, provocando que el peliceleste ardiera de rabia y celos

_"Que tanto se pelean por una niña?? Horu, celoso?? Hay muchas niñas lindas y ambos van a fijarse en ella, son ambos un par de bakas por ponerse celosos uno de otro..." _Penso Horu rodando los ojos, y al hacerlo noto como unos muchachos de su edad no dejaban de mirar a Seyram

-Que demonios hacen?! El camino esta mas adelante!- Practicamente les grito, enojado, provocando que sus compañeros rieran

-Por que hiciste eso, Hannita??- Rio Horu,

-Agh! Pues porque su hermano esta ocupado intentando conquistar a una niña- Dijo, siguiendo con su camino

-Oye!!!- Le grito Redseb enojado, y algo avergonzado- Yo se perfectamente cuando defender a onee-san!- Rapidamente se coloco al lado de Seyram, y no dejo de observar detenidamente y con una mirada de hielo a cada chico que pasaban de camino al instituto

_"Genial, tenia que ser Hanna quien sacara la actitud sobreprotectora de Redseb..." _Penso la pelivioleta, suspirando

Del camino al instituto... Bueno... Practicamente sacaron de quisio a Hanna, haciendo que les gritara a todos y provocando que los que estaban cerca se les quedaran viendo asustados, algunos divertidos.

El rubio los dejo rapidamente atras, cuando se fue practicamente corriendo al internado, furioso.

-Que caracter- Susurro Horu, mientras Redseb lo apoyaba con un asentimiento.

-Caracter??- Dijo Seyram -Ustedes estuvieron provocandolo! Que el se enfadara fue su culpa!- La pelivioleta se estaba enojando

-Por hao....- Susurro Redseb escondiendose tras Meene -Detesto cuando se enoja!- Añadio con mini cascaditas en los ojos

-Por que lo dices?- Le pregunto Horu

-Porque cuando lo hace... Es igual a outo-san...- Termino con un escalofrio

-Ya...- Dijo el peliceleste -ESTAMOS MUERTOS!!- Grito con cascaditas en los ojos, escondiendose tras Redseb

-Cobardes- Oyeron como alguien les decia

-Oye tu, repite....- Intento decir Redseb, terminando con la mandibula hasta el suelo, al igual que Horu

Era una niña, de piel morena y el cabello lasio y rubio hasta un poco por debajo de los hombros con una parte hecha una trenza que le caia sobre el hombro izquierdo, pulseras de piel, el mismo uniforme que el grupo que la observaba y los ojos negros con una seria mirada en ellos. Y les hacia recordar mucho a...

-Anna??!!- Grito Horu, casi desmayandose

-Casi asiertas.... Soy Anna la itako III, hija del apache Silva, descendiente del Shaman King Hao, y la mejor discipula de Anna I... No puedo creer como es que ustedes pueden llegar a conocerla...- Añadio, llendose con la frente en alto hacia el instituto

-Que engreida...- Susurro Will -Que haces Horu!! -Añadio jalandole del cabelo, al ver como su hermano no dejaba de babosearse

-Es... Muy... Linda...- Tartamudeo el, consiguiendo que a su hermanita le saliera una venita en la cabeza, y Redseb asintio en completo acuerdo con su compañero, sacandole una venita en la frente a Meene

-Ya, muchac.... Se hace tarde!- Dijo Seyram, comenzando a correr hacia el instituto seguida de sus amigos

Abrio la puerta, jadeando, y con el alma hasta los pies al ver como el profesor la miraba con reproche

Vio como tambien sus nuevos compañeros la observaban, algunos con pequeñas sonrisitas en el rostro. Eso provoco que la Tao (Geny: eso sono raro ñ.nUU) se sonrojara de pies a cabeza. Maldijo el momento en que le dijeron que asistiria a ese instituto. "Anda Seyram, sera divertido" Le dijeron, "Estaras con Hanna, te divertiras!" Le dijeron. Pero Hanna estaba haciendo pequeños garabatos en su hoja, mirando distraidamente a la.... Muchacha a su lado??! La sangre le hirvio por dentro... Momento, porque estaba enojada? Hanna podia hacer lo que quisiera a ella no le importaba, a ella no le importaba que estuviera mirando con cara de baboso a esa niña, que casualmente fue la misma que se cruzaron en el camino al instituto, a ella no le interesaba que el...

-Señorita, va a entrar?- Le dijo el profesor, provocando que se sonrojara aun mas, y dando pequeños pasos torpes entrando -Ella es la segunda estudiante nueva de la que les hable, podria decirnos su nombre?

-T-Tao Seyram....- Susurro

-Bien, señorita Tao, puede ir a sentarse detras del joven Asakura

Dio gracias a los grandes espiritus a que el lugar vacio fuera detras de el, aunque no creia hablar con el en todo el dia ya que debia tener otros amigos con los que podia hablar

El profesor comenzo a explicar lo del dia, y la pelivioleta comenzo a tomar apuntes, no porque los necesitara si no porque no tenia nada mejor que hacer. Hasta que llego un momento en que ya ni sabia lo que escribia y la mayoria de las cosas en su hoja eran puros garabatos. Si su padre la viera de seguro la reprocharia... O al menos eso pensaba ella

Estiro sus brazos, cansada. No podia esperar a que llege el final de la clase... Es que siempre los primeros dias son los mas aburridos! Y.... Que hacia Hanna mirando a esa tal Anna III???! La muchacha estaba verde de la envidia. Momento... Porque ella deberia estar celosa? A ella no le importaba que el mirara a esa chica, ni a ninguna otra. Ellos solo eran amigos.... Eran amigos? Esa pregunta preocupo a la pelivioleta. Acaso Hanna tan solo la consideraba como a otra chica mas del salon, a la hija de uno de los amigos de su padre, a una prima?? Por alguna razon ella se enojo tan solo de pensar en esa ultima posibilidad. Pero... Por que diablos estaba enojada? Ella deberia sentirse feliz de tener a alguien como Hanna como una especie de primo... Pero ella no lo queria como primo! Que demonios le pasaba? Jamas se habia sentido tan confundida en su vida, era una Tao! No podia sentirse asi de confundida

La muchacha estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando sono el timbre

-Ne, Seyram... Sigues con los vivos?- Le dijo Hanna pasandole una mano frente a sus ojos

-Eh? Ah... Que paso?- Le pregunto ella confundida, causando risitas por parte de dos muchachos que estaban detras del rubio. Y provocando un notable sonrojo en las mejillas de la pelivioleta

-Parece que te quedaste pensando, ya es hora del descanso- Le dijo el, llendo hacia la puerta

Ella comenzo a recojer sus cosas sin prisa. Aunque siempre le agradaba la hora de descanzo... Que haria? No tenia amigos ahi... Aunque tranquilamente podria ir con Meene y...

-Sey!- La llamo el rubio -Tenemos que aprovechar este descanzo que tenemos, apresurate! Te presentare a unas amigas.

La muchacha sonrio, al menos no estaria sola

-Ellos son Hirokazu y Kenji- Los presentó, mientras la guiaba hacia afuera

-Un placer- Le sonrieron ambos, uno a cada lado de ella

Ambos eran altos, el de su izquierda tenia el cabello castaño y los ojos verdes, mientras que el de su derecha tanto el cabello como los ojos los tenia negros. Ambos tenian piel clara

-No se pasen con ella muchachos, es mi prima- Les dijo el rubio

Por alguna razon el enojo volvio a Seyram, provocando que le dirijiera a la espalda del muchacho que caminaba frente a ella una mirada asesina que solo Hirokazu y Kenji pudieron ver... Y que les saco varias gotitas en la cabeza

-No soy tu prima, Hanna- Le dijo en un susurro cargado de enojo, provocando que el rubio se diera vuelta, sorprendido

-Sucede algo, Sey?

-Iie, -Respondio ella, pasando a su lado y comenzando a caminar a un paso apresurado, con la frente en alto y dejando a tres muchachos confundidos detras de ella

_"Mujeres... quien las entiende?" _Penso el asakura, rodando los ojos y siguiendo su camino

La pelivioleta caminaba a paso apresurado, aunque no tuviera un lugar a donde ir... Y ni siquiera sabia a donde estaba llendo aunque ese pasillo por el que caminaba estaba desierto, hasta que dio vuelta en una esquina y se dio de bruces con la espalda de una persona

-Gomen!- Se disculpo ella

-Descuida, crei que estaba sola- Rio con la que se habia chocado.

Era una niña, quizas de su edad, de largo cabello negro azulado liso hasta la mitad de la espalda completamente suelto, los ojos azules intesos y la piel muy clara y de su misma altura

-Oye... Eres nueva? No te he visto por aqui

-Hai... y...

-Dejame adivinar, te perdiste?- Pregunto divertida, y solto una pequeña risita al ver el asentimiento de la pelivioleta -Dejame ayudarte, mi nombre es Haruka, y el tuyo?

-S-Seyram...- Respondio, timidamente

-Un placer, Seyram... Ahora, vamonos! No hay que desperdiciar la hora del descanso!- Le dijo, sonriendo

_"Con Hanna..." _

_-_Ne, Hanna...- Le dijo Hirokazu, el castaño

-Hai?- Pregunto el, estaban caminando por los pasillos. Apenas y veia por donde iba. Estaba pensando en la estudiante nueva, la tal Anna.... Era identica a su madre! Y tambien era muy bella... Aunque parecia tener el caracter de mil demonios que tambien tenia su madre... Quizas ella era la discipula de la que tanto hablaba... La mas poderosa de su generacion o algo asi habia dicho ella. Ja! Mas poderosa que el? Que Hanna Asakura?! El era el sobrino del Shaman King Hao! Por lo tanto el era el shaman mas poderoso de su generacion, y quien sabe? A su parecer tambien seria el mas poderoso de generaciones que vengan y...

-Tu prima es realmente muy linda- Le respondio su amigo, con cara de baboso

-Asi es...- Añadio Kenji, con la misma expresion

-Ne... muchachos...- Dijo el rubio con la mirada ensombrecida, y un aura maligna que los muchachos no notaron quizas porque, o estaban demasiado ocupados pensando en Seyram, o porque ya estaban acostumbrados a ella

-Hai??- Preguntaron

-NO SE ATREVAN A ACERCARSELE PAR DE BAKAS! -Les grito, golpeandolos y dejandolos estrellados contra la pared semi inconcientes

Momento, por que es que se habia enojado con sus amigos?? Quizas por que su actitud sobreprotectora habia salido cuando dos de sus amigos baboseaban por SU prima? Pero... Seyram no era su prima y el lo sabia a la perfeccion... Pero si el la queria mucho, por que no considerarla una de sus primas? De niños eran buenos amigos... Bueno, al menos Seyram lo veia asi... Mientras que al pequeño Hanna le gustaba la niña que ella habia sido... Pero ahora era diferente, si señor! Ahora ellos solo eran como primos, verdad? Esa era la unica explicacion que al rubio se le ocurria para semejante comportamiento con sus amigos

_"En la pension..."_

_-_Cuando regresan??- Preguntaba como por decimo segunda vez en esa media hora el pequeño Men, sentado junto a su madre y con sus tias

-Ya no falta mucho cariño... Tranquilo...- Le respondio su madre, quien estaba leyendo unas revistas

-Hmp... Hai.... Pero es que extraño mucho a nee-san!- Se quejo, cruzandose de brazos

-Men...- Le dijo la Itako, sentada frente a el, tambien leyendo unas revistas y tomando te - Te gusta cocinar?

-Hai! Siempre ayudo cocinar a nee-san!- Respondio, inchado de orgullo

-Entonces por que no vas a ayudar a Hao en la cocina?

-Hai!- Dijo, corriendo a la cocina, donde estaba el castaño cocinando mientras su gemelo lo observaba divertido

-Jijiji es raro verte cocinar onii-chan!- Decia el menor

-Que no me digas asi! Agh! Debo repetirtelo siempre?!- Se quejaba el mayor

-Hao! Vengo a ayudarte con la cocina!- Se anuncio el pequeño

_"Genial... ni siquiera el pequeñito me respeta_" Penso, suspirando y dandose media vuelta

-Bien, si quieres ayudar... por que no me ayudas revolviendo esto -Dijo subiendolo a una silla y dandole un cucharon, para que empezara a revolver

-Ne, Len... te sientes bien?- Le preguntaba un ainu a un chino, ambos sentados en el patio. El pelivioleta se frotaba el pecho ya que le habia agarrado una puntada de dolor. Mientras que frente a ellos un moreno hacia sacar de quisio a un hombre con peinado extraño, y un zombie intentaba que no se mataran entre si. Pero la vista de ellos no estaba en esos amigos suyos. Si no mas adentro, en dos gemelos. El menor riendo, el mayor intentando cocinar, mientras que un pequeño peliceleste lo manchaba con algo de salsa y reia por eso

-Hai... Solo que a veces la herida me duele....

-La que te hiso Mary aquel dia?

-Hai... Pobre Mary...

-Lo se... Debo admitir que jamas habia visto a Pili tan enojada. Apenas te vio a ti caer y ya tenia a hecha su posecion de objetos. Y al ver caer a Hao se enojo aun mas... Aunque no crei que fuera posible. Parece como si las mujeres se volvieran diferentes cuando se enojan. Apenas y cuando pude ver ella ya estaba detras de Mary y...

-Callate!- Le dijo el chino, viendo hacia la cocina. Donde el mayor de los asakura agachaba la cabeza, triste -Hao puede oirnos, recuerdas?

-Oh...- Dijo el ainu, viendo su error. Kanna, Mary y Matti siempre habian sido muy importantes para Hao, y su muerte debio haber sido algo espantoso para el. "_Gomen, Hao..." _Penso, y se sintio mas tranquilo al ver como el shaman le hacia un ademan con la mano como diciendo "descuida"

El pelivioleta se quedo pensando en aquel dia. Y en los siguientes, los que estubo en el hospital. La herida que tenia era grave, pero gracias a los medicos, y algo de ayuda de la doncella de hierro, no tardo en recuperarse. Pero debio estar dos semanas mas en ese dormitorio que compartia con Hao, para mas comodidad de los visitantes.

_"Flash Back:_

_-Hao...- Susurraba el chino, lanzandole una mirada asesina que el shaman king no tuvo problema en devolverle _

_-Hai? Chinito...._

_-DEVUELVEME EL CONTROL REMOTO!- Le grito_

_-JAMAS!- Le respondio el, cambiando canales en el televisor que compartian en la habitacion del hospital_

_-HAO! NO ME OBLIGES A LEVANTARME PARA BUSCARLO POR MI CUENTA!- Le grito_

_-JA! No puedes moverte, lo olvidas?? Eso te pasa por ser muy lento y no agarrarlo cuando pudiste_

_Ambos se dedicaban miradas asesinas, hasta que un portazo los interrumpio_

_-Outo-san!- La saludo una pequeña pelivioleta, corriendo a abrazar delicadamente a su padre_

_-Hola Seryam... Como has estado?_

_-Muy bien! La tia Jun me llevo a comprarme unos vestidos junto con Meene y Will- Casi le da un infarto al chino al oir eso. Conociendo el gusto por la ropa que tenia su hermana... No queria ni imaginarse lo que le habia comprado a su pequeña princesa. Al menos aun era pequeña... Pero debia recordar jamas dejarla ir de compras con su hermana cuando sea mayor_

_-Hola outo-san- Lo saludo otro pequeño, y luego su esposa entro tambien a saludarlo. Mientras que su hija iba a saludar a Hao_

_-Por que gritaban antes?- Pregunto Pilika, mirandolos con reproche_

_-El no me daba el control remoto!- Dijo el chino_

_-Tu fuiste muy lento para agarrarlo!- Le respondio el Shaman King_

_La guerra de miradas asesinas volvio a empezar, a lo que la familia miraba divertida _

_-Descuida, outo-san. Aqui tienes!- Le dijo la pequeña oji dorada entregandole el control remoto_

_-Masaka!! Cuando me lo quitaste??!- Le dijo el castaño, viendo por todas partes por si aun lo tenia_

_-Cuando te abraze!- Le contesto divertida ella_

_Todos menos el castaño rieron, esa pequeña estaba llena de secretos _

_Fin flash back"_

Se escucho un portazo en la entrada, el chino y el ainu vieron como el pequeño Men iba corriendo a la entrada gritando "nee-san!!!" asi que tambien fueron ahi, para recibir a los chicos, pero lo unico que alcanzaron a ver fue a el cabello violeta de Seyram en el piso de arriba antes de que se encerrara en su habitacion sin siquiera de dedicarle un "hola" a ellos, ni siquiera a su pequeño hermano! Eso si era grave.

-Ne, que le sucede a la pequeña Seyram?- Pregunto Ryu, detras de el ainu, observando al grupo que acababa de llegar

-No tengo idea...- Respondio Horu, quien cargaba a Will en sus hombros

-Hanna! Ambos van al mismo salon, sabes que le paso?- Pregunto Meene

-No tengo idea- Le respondio, encogiendose de hombros, con las manos en los bolsillos -Estaba caminando con ella y dos amigos, le dije algo... No recuerdo bien que, y ella tan solo se enojo conmigo! Luego no me quis.....- Se interrumpio al ver como un pelivioleta estaba repentinamente tras el, y dos pelicelestes estaban repentinamente a ambos lados, uno subido a una silla que solo los grandes espiritus sabran de donde saco, los tres mirandolo asesinamente -Ne, Redseb... Men... Len... Pasa algo?- Pregunto con varias gotitas en la cabeza

-Tu tienes la culpa de que mi pequeña este asi??!- Le dijo el adulto, con una venita en la frente

_-_Yo no tengo la culpa de que ella sea una caprichosa que no dice lo que le pasa!

Grave error

**Geny: UF! Lo se, lo se.... Me tarde mucho -en el rincon mas oscuro de la habitacion- **

**Hanna: ¬¬.... Dime algo... POR QUE DEMONIOS DEJASTE EL FINAL ASI??!!!**

**Hao: Ve acostumbrandote, ella es adicta a los finales abiertos**

**Geny: Ajjam! nwn**

**Hanna: Genial,**

**Hao: u.u Hablando de final... Creo que no deberias haber dicho eso ultimo sobrinito**

**Hanna: No me digas asi... Y yo puedo decir lo que quiero cuand....**

**Redseb: HANNA! Ò.Ó*****

**Geny: Redseeb! -abrazandolo- nwn**

**Redseb: ñ.nUU Em... hola.... **

**Hao/Hanna: Que loca.... **

**Geny: Pues si... Pero que? El es mi favorito**

**Redseb: nwn arigat**

**Hanna: Lo prefieres a el antes que a MI?! Yo soy el shaman mas poderoso de nuestra generacion!! Eso me recuerda... Que niña tan linda era esa... *¬***

**Redseb: Ò.Ó*****

**Geny: ñ.nUU Bueno... Espero que les haya gustado! nwn Matta ne! Dejen reviews onegai!**


	3. Nueva Inquilina

**Geny: Buenas, buenas!**

**Hanna: Hola **

**Redseb: -siendo sujetado por Geny para que no se tire encima de Hanna-**

**Hanna: Que debil eres Redseb, una niña menor que tu te puede sujetar sin problemas. ¿Te haces llamar Shaman?**

**Redseb/Geny: QUE QUISISTE DECIR CON ESO?!**

**Hanna: Si no entienden, no vale la pena explicarlo**

**Geny: Hanna... -con sable en mano-**

**Redseb: -sacando la cuchilla de Pilika- HAY LINE! -se escuchan los grillitos de fondo- Que demonios...??!**

**Geny: Yo mando aqui! Si no quiero que aparesca no lo hara!... Eso me recuerda que hise exactamente lo mismo con tu padre ñ.nU**

**Hanna: Por Hao! Me siento en un circo... Todo le pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, excepto algunos niños**

**Redseb: -planeando lanzarle la cuchilla a Hanna- Que lo disfruten! **

Hanna dio gracias a los grandes espíritus mientras subía las escaleras de la pensión. Si, había salido vivo luego del atentado a su vida de parte de los tres Tao. ¿Cómo? Solamente digamos que el muchacho daba gracias por tener a una peligrosa Itako como su madre. Aunque preferiría mil veces la paliza que ellos hubieran intentado darle, a la amenaza de muerte que ella le había dado, y que no hacia ninguna falta. Ya que el pensaba de todos modos ir a ver que le sucedía a Seyram, solo que su madre reforzó esa idea.

Golpeó la puerta de donde ella dormía, esperando recibir un "lárgate" como respuesta, sin embargo. No escuchó ni un solo sonido.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, entró, preocupado de que la pelivioleta no estuviera ahí. Pero si estaba, solo que no había oído el golpe ya que tenia auriculares en sus oídos, y parecía estar muy entretenida escuchando esa música al mismo tiempo que leía.

-¿Qué quieres?- Le dijo, sin siquiera levantar la vista de ese libro.

-¿Que te sucede?

-Absolutamente nada- Le respondió, sin dedicarle una simple mirada

-Oh, vamos Sey…- Le dijo, sentándose frente a ella –Sabes que puedes confiar en mi

Ella maldijo interiormente a su compañero. Detestaba que actúe con ella de esa manera, ya que no podía estar enojada con él cuando le ponía esa mirada de cachorro abandonado. ¡Apenas y sabia por qué estaba enojada! Es decir, ¡tan solo se había enojado por que el le había dicho a sus amigos que era su prima! ¿Qué tenia de malo eso? Absolutamente nada. Entonces… ¿Por qué diablos se enojaba tanto?

Cerró el libro y lo dejó a un lado.

-Hanna… Te gusta esa chica nueva, ¿verdad?- Le preguntó, sorprendiendo a su compañero

-Pues, si, es linda…- Admitió, medio sonriendo. Haciendo que a la pelivioleta le hirviera la sangre

-Hanna…- Siseó con un aura maligna detrás de ella

-¿Si?- Suspiró el, como gran baboso enamorado, sin saber lo que le esperaba

-¡ERES UN BAKA! ¡BASON!- Llamó, sacando la bien conocida lanza de su padre

-¡MASAKA! Sey… Sey…. Cálmate…- Susurro el rubio, haciéndole señas a ella para que se calmara

-¡BASON! ¡POSESION DE OBJETOS!- Dijo, al mismo tiempo que el espíritu posesionaba la lanza, después de decir "discúlpame señorito Hanna"

Se oyeron pasos apresurados en la escalera. Y luego aparecieron varias personas en la puerta, y observaron con ojos como platos, y la mandíbula hasta el suelo (algunos tenían gotitas en la cabeza, dicho sea de paso) como la pequeña Tao atentaba contra la vida de Hanna.

-Estoy tan orgulloso…- Ese comentario de parte de Len, hiso que los que estaban con él (los niños, Chocolove, Horo-horo y Hao) cayeran de espaldas al suelo.

-¡Hanna! ¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto el ainu, mientras se ponía de pie.

-N-no lo se… Tan solo vine a ver como se encontraba… ¡Y ahora me quiere matar!- Lloró el rubio

-Lo matara en diez minutos- Dijo Redseb, observando divertido la escena.

-Yo digo que en quince- Dijo Horu, junto a él

-¿Apuestas?

-¡Claro!

-¡Este no es el momento, bakas!- Les dijo Meene, interponiéndose entre ambos, mirando preocupada como su mejor amiga estaba a punto de asesinar al pequeño Asakura. Y varias venitas en la cabeza le salieron cuando escucho como, a su espalda, Redseb y Horu cerraban la apuesta

-Ne, hijita, estoy orgulloso y todo pero… Eres muy joven como para cometer tu primer asesinato, ¿Sabes?- Le dijo Len, entrando despacio

-No eres quien para decirme esas cosas, Outo-San- Le siseó, provocando que el chino terminara en el rincón mas oscuro de la habitación.

-Creo que adoro a mi sobrina- Dijo el ainu, que tenía cascaditas de felicidad en sus ojos

-Tío Hao… No crees que deberías hacer algo para detener a Nee-San?- Le preguntó el pequeño Men, quien estaba en sus hombros

-¿Por qué no lo haces tu? Eres su hermano- Le respondió, divertido

-Y tú el rey del mundo

-. . . . Maldición- Susurro, dejando al peliceleste en el suelo y entrando despacio a la habitación

El aire se sentía denso mientras mas se acercaba a la adolecente con instintos homicidas que, hace seis años, era una tímida y dulce niñita. ¿Cómo es que había cambiado tanto? Maldijo interiormente al chino por ser su padre y que, por ese motivo, algo de su carácter se le pegara a ella.

Escuchó como alguien se le acercaba. Al menos no estaría solo en ese suicidio, aunque morir junto a Chocolove no era lo mejor del mundo… ¿Cuándo se había rebajado tanto? Ah si, cuando esa niña de alguna manera milagrosa lo convenció de que el mundo y sus habitantes no eran tan malos.

-¿Pueh, que hacemoh ahorita Hao?- Le pregunto el moreno, quien estaba que se desmayaba de los nervios. Recordaba muy bien el temperamento de Len cuando apenas lo conoció… No quería repetir la misma experiencia… ¡Su pobre nariz no se lo merecía!

-En realidad… No lo se…- Le respondió con una gotita en la cabeza

-¡COMO QUE NO SABES! ¡ERES EL REY DEL MUNDO!- Le gritó Horo-horo desde la puerta

-¡¿ACASO ESPERAS QUE DAÑE A TU SOBRINA?!

-. . . . . Buen punto- Respondió, cuando sintió detrás de el dos auras malignas muy fuertes, que le sacaron cascaditas en los ojos

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Preguntó la dueña de la casa, la poderosa y temible Itako, la señora Asakura, damas y caballeros, Anna Kyouyama.

Los niños y el ainu abrieron paso para que ella, junto a los demás habitantes de la pensión, pudieran ver la escena que estaba en la habitación.

-Que demonios…- Susurro Jun, al ver como su sobrina atentaba contra la vida de Hanna

-Len… - Siseó la Itako, con una mirada glacial que le saco muchas gotitas en la cabeza a los presentes, exceptuando a Seyram, quien parecía estar planeando como asesinar al rubio que estaba frente a ella sin lastimar a Hao o a Chocolove –Si algo se rompe, tu lo pagas- Finalizo, haciendo que varios se fueran de espaldas

-¡Seyram!- Llamó Pilika, haciendo que le pelivioleta saliera de su concentración y fuera a parar frente a ella en menos de lo que se dice "hai"-¿Qué sucedió aquí?

-Yo…- Susurró, en realidad no sabía como explicar que hubiera tenido esa reacción asesina. Primero que nada, ¿Por qué se había enojado? Hanna no había dicho nada fuera de lugar.

Estaba muy confundida.

Pero… ¡Eso no podía ser! ¡Ella era una Tao, no podía darse el lujo de estar confundida! Todos sus pensamientos habían sido claros, hasta ese día. ¡Y todo por la culpa de Hanna! ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? No entendía ni sus propios pensamientos. Pero, al parecer, su madre si.

-Meene- Llamo ella – ¿Podrías quedarte hablando un rato con Sey?

-Hai- Respondió ella, yendo hacia donde estaba su mejor amiga

-Ahora Tamm, ¿Qué me decías sobre esa receta?- Dijo, mientras salía de la habitación – ¡LEN! Sal de ese rincón y deja a las chicas solas. Eso va para todos…- Añadió, mientras bajaba las escaleras

-¿Empate?- Dijo Horu, observando a Redseb, quien sonreía

-Sigue soñando, cuando interrumpieron la pelea pasaron diez minutos. Es decir, yo gano- Dijo él

-¡Oh, claro que no!

-¡Que si! ¡Ahora tendrás que hacer las tareas de aseo de la pensión por un mes!- Rio maliciosamente Redseb, mientras Horu ardía de rabia

-¡Eso no es justo!- Replicó su compañero, sacando la tabla de nieve de su padre de solo Hao sabrá donde

-¡Claro que si!- Lo contradijo, sacando la cuchilla de su madre

-Ambos harán las tareas por un mes entero y fin de la discusión- Los cortó Anna, bajando las escaleras

-¡¿NANI?! ¡¿Por qué?!- Gritaron ambos al unisonó

-Porque yo lo digo. Esperen… ¿Acaso quieren que sean dos meses?

-Iie…

-¡ENTONCES BAJEN!

Los niños bajaron como si la misma muerte los persiguiera. No estaban tan equivocados, ya que… ¡Hacer las tareas de la pensión por dos meses! Eso seria la muerte para cualquiera.

Tras ellos bajaron el resto de los habitantes, dejando a las dos muchachas solas.

Meene se sentó en su futon, ya que ambas compartían esa habitación. Le hiso señas a su compañera para que hiciera lo mismo. Ella obedeció.

-Sey… ¿Quieres explicarme que sucedió?- Le pregunto la mini doncella

-Pues… No lo se- Le respondió, acostándose –Tan solo dijo que aquella niña, la tal Anna III, le parecía muy linda. Quizás le gusta… Y por eso me enoje mucho…- Admitió, mientras pensaba

-¿Y…?- Insistió su amiga -¿Cuál puede ser la razón por la que te hayas enojado tanto?

-Francamente… No lo se…

-¡Por Hao! Piénsalo un momento y luego me dices- Le dijo, poniéndose los auriculares de su amiga, y recostándose en el futon

La chinu repasó mentalmente las veces que se había enojado en ese día. Cuando Hanna había estado mirando a aquella muchacha nueva, cuando pensó en la posibilidad de que Hanna la viera como una prima, cuando Hanna le dijo a sus amigos que ella era su prima, y cuando Hanna le dijo que esa niña era muy lista. En eso, algo hiso click en la cabeza de la pelivioleta. Todas las veces que se había enojado, ¡tenían que ver con Hanna! Pero… ¿Por qué? No tenia nada de malo…

Ese era el problema. Para ella, si había algo malo. Ella se había enfurecido demasiado cuando el le confeso que quizás le gustaba Anna III. Pero, ¿Por qué? Ella no tenia ningún derecho a enojarse así, es decir… Hanna podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida. A ella no tenia porque importarle que chicas le gustaran o no a Hanna. Ya que ella era solo su amiga, solo su prima. Ella no podía estar… ¡Momento! Ella… Estaba _celosa. _¡Imposible! No podía estar celosa de una muchacha que no le llegaba ni a los talones. ¡Exacto! Ella era demasiado… ¿Cómo decirlo sin tener que incluir varios insultos? Bueno, no se merecía a Hanna. ¡Exacto! Hanna se merecía a alguien como… Bueno, no se le ocurría nadie en ese instante. Pero… Si era verdad que ella era la shaman más poderosa de su generación… Quizás era perfecta para Hanna. ¡Y ahí van otra vez los celos encendidos en la pelivioleta! ¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Ella y Hanna eran solo primos!

Otro problema.

Ella detestaba con toda su alma que Hanna la viera como su prima. ¡Ella no quería ser su prima! ¡Ella quería ser…! Otro problema en la cabeza de ella. ¿Qué quería ser Seyram de Hanna? ¿Su amiga? No, claro que no. Ella quería ser _más _que simplemente su amiga… Ella quería ser su…

Se incorporó en el futon rápidamente. Mientras que observaba como su amiga la imitaba, mientras se quitaba los auriculares de las orejas.

-¿Y? ¿Qué has descubierto querida mía?- Le preguntó, sonriendo

-Meene… Creo... Creo… Creo que me gusta Hanna…- Admitió, en un susurro

-¡Aleluya! Ya me estaba cansando para que te dieras cuenta…- Dijo ella, suspirando

-¿Disculpa?

-¡Por Hao! Que te gusta se nota a leguas, eres la única que no se ha dado cuenta. Bueno, ni tu ni Hanna

La pelivioleta suspiro aliviada. No sabía que haría si Hanna también se daba cuenta de eso.

-Y también eres la única que no se ha dado cuenta de que Hanna esta enamorado de ti

-¡¿NANI?!- Le grito, roja como tomate

-Si serás siega querida Seyram…

-Iie… Yo a el no le gusto… A el le gusta la tal Anna III…- Dijo, dando media vuelta

-Oh por… ¡Seyram! No seas ridícula, es obvio que a ti… ¿Seyram?- Pregunto, viendo como su amiga no se daba vuelta para verla -¿Estas bien?

-Claro que si, que mas esperabas- Le respondió, aun sin mirarla, con la voz apagada

-Oh… Sey…- Susurro, yendo a abrazarla –No te sientas mal… Ya veras como Hanna se dará cuenta de que tú vales mucho más que aquella muchacha

-No me siento mal… Es solo que… Está bien, me siento mal- Admitió, secándose las pocas lágrimas que había dejado salir

-Anda, bajemos… ¡De seguro Hao preparó algo delicioso!- Intentó animarla, y lo logró, por lo que se limpió el rostro y ambas bajaron hablando animadamente.

Oyeron voces desde el comedor, y un delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina. Eso ultimo hiso que a Seyram le subiera el ánimo. Ella adoraba la comida que Hao preparaba. Se sintió mucho mejor, hasta que entró al comedor.

-Ahí están, chicas. Tendremos una nueva inquilina, creo que tú ya la conoces Sey, pero dudo que tu si, Meene- Dijo Anna, señalando a una muchacha bastante parecida a como ella era de joven. Solo que con la piel más oscura. Y ella llevaba el uniforme del instituto –Ella es Anna III, es la hija de Silver, uno de nuestros viejos amigos, y mi mas fuerte aprendiz. Compartirá habitación contigo Sey… Si no tienes ningún problema, claro

-Claro que no…- Dijo la pelivioleta, haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por no sacar la lanza –Un placer volverte a ver… Anna…

-Igualmente Seyram… Espero que nos llevemos bien- Le dijo, con una sonrisa burlona

-Descuida, nos llevaremos de maravillas- Le respondió, con la misma sonrisa

**Redseb: -en el rincon de los emos- Debere hacer la limpieza... T.T**

**Hanna: . . . . COMO TE ATREVES A DEJAR EL FINAL ASI! Y EL CAPITULO ES UNA MINIATURA! Y TE TARDASTE UN MILLON DE AÑOS! TE HACES LLAMAR AUTORA ASI??!!!**

**Geny: MAS RESPETO A TUS...!! ¬¬ Demonios, aqui eres mayor que yo... DA IGUAL! LA ESCUELA ME TIENE PRESA Y NO PUEDO ACTUALIZAR MUY SEGUIDO!! Pero lo del cap miniatura no tengo excusas -acompaña a Redseb en el rincon-**

**Redseb: MIRA LO QUE HACES HANNA! Ya, ya, Geny... -abrazandola-**

**Geny: X3**

**Hanna: ¬¬ Ya quiero ver como quedas luego de que su novio te agarre **

**Redseb: No le tengo miedo, y si yo quiero abrazar a Geny la abrazo!... Aproposito... No crees que Nee-San y aquella niña se mataran? ñ.nU**

**Geny: Noo que va.... Bueno, muy probablemente. Pero para saberlo me tendran que tener paciencia para cuando actualize! **

**Redseb: Descuida, nosotros te esperamos nwn**

**Geny: X3 -abrazandolo-**

**Hanna: Por Hao! Bien dejen reviews....**

**Redseb: Y gracias a todos los que dejaron! Esperamos que hayan disfrutado el cap! **

**Geny: Matta ne!**


	4. Guerra

**Geny: ToT no me maateeen! -detras de Hanna-**

**Hanna: ¬¬ a mi ni me mires -se corre-**

**Geny: HANNA ASAKURA! Onegaai! Imploro su perdooon! no me asesinen! Guarden sus armas! ToT**

**Redseb: ñ.nU Calma...**

**Geny: -detras de Redseb- 9n9 lo siento enserio!**

**Hanna: ¬¬ ni hablar de que es un capitulo demasiado pequeño**

**Geny: -en el rincon de los emos- no meresco vivir**

**Redseb: HANNA! Disculpenla, comenzo las clases otra vez y la bombardearon con examenes**

**Geny: 9w9 por eso te adoro Redseb, tendras un lindo futuro aqui**

**Redseb: ñ.nU **

**Hanna: Ya! Todo le pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, menos algunos niños**

**Geny: 9n9 apiadense de mi alma y no me asesinen... Ah! Y disfruten del capitulo!  
**

Los habitantes de la pensión se encontraban cenando. Los adultos por un lado, los niños y adolescentes por el otro. Hao, sabiendo que su querida consentida se encontraba deprimida, se esmero especialmente en preparar un manjar.

Hanna estaba sentado en la punta de la mesa, a su derecha, estaba Seyram, a su izquierda, estaba Anna III, lo que hacia que el muchacho se sintiera extremadamente incomodo. Y no era el único, ya que Fye, sentado al lado de la pelivioleta, y Horu, sentado al lado de Anna, también eran testigos de primera fila de las miradas asesinas y las auras malignas de las dos muchachas. Aunque Horu no se preocupaba mucho, estaba demasiado concentrado en que Meene, sentada a su lado, no le prestara mas atención a Redseb, quien estaba al otro lado de la peliplateada, que a el.

-Hanna, pásame el agua onegai- Le dijo Seyram, pero Anna se le adelanto

-Aquí tienes querida- Le dijo, con tono burlón, sirviéndole

-Arigato, Anni-Chan- Le respondió, con el mismo tono burlón, mientras todos sus compañeros se movían cinco centímetros lejos de ellas

Fye le puso una mano en el hombro de Seyram.

"_Que valiente" _Pensaron los chicos, mientras que las chicas usaban las servilletas como pañuelos para secarse lagrimas imaginarias por la futura muerte de su querido primo a manos de esas dos chicas furiosas.

-Sey… Cálmate, recuerda que estamos en la cena- Intentó tranquilizarla el rubio

-¡Hai, Fye-kun!- Le dijo sonriéndole angelicalmente, haciendo que el se aterrorizara

-Ne, Fye-kun, ¿Luego podrías ayudarme a subir mis maletas? Son algo pesadas- Le dijo Anna III, sonriéndole

-Hai…- Respondió el, sabiendo que su prima le estaba dedicando una mirada asesina en ese instante

~°SK°~

**_"Semana Después…"_**

Era hora de dormir. Seyram y Anna III se estaban llevando de maravillas… Frente a Anna, Pilika, Fye y Hanna. Pero luego… Sinceramente era mejor no pensar en eso. Aunque una de las peores horas para la tranquilidad de la pensión era la noche, porque Seyram y Anna compartían habitación.

La pelivioleta estaba acostada en su futón, leyendo un libro y con los auriculares de música a todo volumen. Mientras que, la rubia, se encontraba peinándose el cabello.

Tres golpes en la puerta las sacaron de sus tareas

-Adelante- Dijeron ambas, y mirándose asesinamente por eso

-Hola muchachas- Saludó Hao, asomándose – ¡Tan solo venia a desear buenas noches, y dulces sueños!

-Arigato- Respondieron ambas, y Seyram le dedico una mirada a su compañera que claramente decía "era para mi"

-Bueno, eso era todo, mañana les preparare un rico desayuno, ¡Que descansen! – Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir, con varias gotitas en la cabeza.

-Baka- Susurro Anna, mirando asesinamente a su compañera

-Teme- Susurro Seyram, devolviéndole la mirada asesina

En menos de un segundo ya tenían sus armas en la mano.

-Acabare contigo, Tao- Le susurró la rubia, con una sonrisa burlona

-En tus sueños- Le susurro la pelivioleta, con la misma sonrisa burlona

-Oigan chicas…- Susurro un rubio abriendo la puerta, y encontrándose con Seyram leyendo y Anna peinándose el cabello

-¡Hola Hanna!- Dijeron ambas con sonrisas deslumbrantes

"Por alguna razón creo que aquí hay gato encerrado…" Pensó el rubio

-Que bueno que se están llevando bien- Dijo, sonriéndoles –Y, quería decirles que mañana tengo que ir a ordenar el salón, así que debo ir más temprano…

-¡Te ayudo!- Se ofreció Anna III

-Lo siento, le iba a pedir a Sey que me ayudara…- Dijo, algo incomodo

-¡Claro!- Dijo la pelivioleta, sonriéndole

Hanna les dedicó una última sonrisa y abandonó la habitación… Haciendo que las muchachas volvieran a amenazarse con sus armas.

-Hanna es mío- Le siseó la rubia

-En tus sueños- Le respondió, dispuesta a lanzarle la lanza pero un "¡Los quiero a todos dormidos!" Proveniente de la dueña de la pensión las hizo acostarse.

Seyram estaba en el salón de clases, acomodando los pupitres, mientras que Hanna limpiaba el pizarrón. Pero a la pelivioleta le sorprendió descubrir al muchacho mirándola.

-¿Sucede algo, Hanna?- Le preguntó

-Pues si… Quería decirte algo- Confesó, haciendo que la chinu (1) se sonrojara

-¿Ah si? ¿Qué cosa?- Intentó lucir despreocupada, pero no le salió

-Estoy enamorado… de Anna- Le dijo, sonriendo soñadoramente

Seyram sintió como su corazón se rompía en miles de pequeños pedacitos. Mientras que se sostenía de un pupitre para no caer al suelo. Las lágrimas amenazaban con aflorar de sus ojos. Hanna solo seguía sonriendo y decía cosas que la Tao no conseguía oír. Ella solo sentía como se hundía en un mar negro sin fin y…

-¡No!- Grito, levantándose de su futón

Soltó un suspiro al ver que se encontraba en su habitación. "Solo fue una terrible pesadilla" Pensó, mientras se frotaba un ojo… Y recibía un golpe de un almohadón en el rostro

-¿Qué dem…?- Volteó para encontrarse con una somnolienta Anna

-¡Urusai! Es aun muy temprano- Le dijo, volviéndose a acostar

La Tao vio su reloj, y casi le da un paro. ¡Era muy temprano para Anna, pero se le hacia tarde a ella! No tardo en ponerse el uniforme del instituto, peinarse el cabello y bajar

-¡Ohayou!- Saludó a Hao, quien estaba sirviendo el desayuno -¿Y Hanna?

-Aun no se levanta- Respondió, mirándola extrañado cuando salió corriendo a la habitación del rubio

-¡Hann…a….- Comenzó gritando pero tuvo que bajar la voz al ver al rubio durmiendo en el futón tranquilamente

No podía despertarlo… Se veía demasiado bien… Soltó un suspiro y cerro lentamente la puerta para volver al comedor y comer su desayuno un tanto apresurada.

**_"Mas tarde, En el instituto…"_**

-Sigo sin entender Kenji, porque demonios tenemos que venir tan temprano- Le reclamaba un castaño al morocho que caminaba apresurado delante de el

-Pues, tenemos que reservarnos los mejores lugares, sabes que si no lo hacemos Hanna nos matara por tener que sentarnos delante de todo

-Pero… ¿No le tocaba hoy a Hanna ordenar el salón?- Pregunto el ojiverde, confundido

-¿Por qué me odias, Kami-sama?- Se lamento el morocho dándole golpes a la pared. Una explicación razonable seria decir que Hanna le comento a Hao que sus dos amigos habían baboseado por Seyram

Hirokazu se adelanto, sabia que su amigo era un dramático de primera y estaría un tiempo así. Pero, le sorprendió no encontrar a Hanna en el aula, si no a cierta pelivioleta que ordenaba los pupitres con expresión ausente.

-¿Seyram? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó, pensando que ella se sobresaltaría. Pero solo lo miro sonriéndole

-Hanna estaba dormido, y no quería que lo castigaran- Respondió, acomodando el último pupitre

-¡Pero no puedes hacer esto sola!- Dijo, apresurándose a ayudarla a limpiar el pizarrón, mientras ella solo reía.

Se habían vuelto buenos amigos ellos dos, junto con Kenji, cosa que molestaba a Hanna, mas Seyram no se daba cuenta de ello. Haruka también se había vuelto buena amiga de Sey, tenían gustos parecidos y a veces los cinco, Hanna incluido, se juntaban a almorzar.

-Ne, ¿Y Kenji?- Preguntó ella, notando que el morocho no estaba por ninguna parte, cosa que le extraño mucho ya que el y Hirokazu eran inseparables.

-Esta en el pasillo lamentándose porque Kami-sama lo odia- Dijo riendo, haciendo que a la Tao le salieran varias gotitas en la cabeza

-Todo porque Hao es sobre protector conmigo…- Dijo risueña, y el castaño la miro extrañado pero ella solo sonrió –Es una broma con un tío mío- Se apresuro a decir

-Ne, Hirokazu…- Dijo Kenji entrando, pero cuando vio a la pelivioleta sentada en uno de los pupitres se apresuro a acercársele y abrazarla -¡Seyram! ¿Cómo estas? – Le pregunto, sonriendo, haciendo que el castaño se pusiera verde de la envidia

-Muy bien- Rió ella, sabia que el morocho lo hacia apropósito para molestar al castaño. Siempre se hacían esas bromas, pero le dio un susto de muerte cuando de la nada Kenji la soltó y terminó encima de unos pupitres que ella acababa de acomodar, y otros brazos se le colgaban del cuello

-¡Sey-Chan!- Le dijo una peliazulada

-Haru-Chan… Necesito aire… Para vivir…- Tartamudeo mientras su rostro se ponía del mismo color que su cabello

-¡Suéltala Haruka!- Le gritaron Kenji y Hirokazu, al mismo tiempo que la muchacha soltaba a la Tao

-¿Disculpen?- Les dijo, con una mirada asesina

-Gomen, Haruka-Sama- Le respondieron los muchachos, con una gran gota de sudor corriéndoles por la frente. Se preguntaran, ¿Por qué tanto respeto? Pues con las idas y vueltas del destino, y gracias a una apuesta, resulto que Haruka se volvió la ama de Hirokazu y Kenji por el resto de la eternidad

Cuando comenzaron a llegar los demás estudiantes, Haruka tuvo que irse ya que estaba en otro salón de clases, lo que provoco el alivio del castaño y el morocho. Seyram se sentó en su lugar de siempre, delante de Hanna y entre medio de Hirokazu y Kenji… Y en diagonal a Hanna.

Vio llegar a Anna, pero no había ni señales del Asakura… ¿Dónde estaba? Notó como Anna también lanzaba miradas inquietas a donde se suponía que el debía estar, ¿Acaso ella tampoco sabia?

Una pequeña pelotita de papel que callo en su cabeza la hizo voltear, y vio a Anna que la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿Qué quieres?- Susurro, rogando a Hao para que el maestro no la oyera

-¿Dónde esta Hanna?- Le susurro ella

-Y como demonios voy a saberlo, tu estabas con el en la pensión

-¡Claro que no! Cuando me desperté el no estaba

Eso dejo pensando a la Tao, ¿Dónde demonios se había metido Hanna?

_**"Con Hanna…"**_

Ya habían pasado varias horas y el rubio no se movía del pie del árbol. Sus amigos ya deberían haber salido de la escuela, y quizás estaban preguntando por el… Quizás no…

¿Cómo demonios podía haber sido tan baka? Eso lo había heredado de su padre, estaba seguro. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Ahora parecía todo tan obvio… Aunque era humillante haberse enterado por Hao…

"_Flash Back"_

_-¡Masaka! ¡Se me hizo tarde!- Gritó Hanna, despertando a Redseb y a Horu que dormían con el_

_-¿Por qué demonios gritas baka?- Le grito Horu intentando tirarle con la tabla de nieve de su padre, pero el rubio ya se había ido y la tabla cayó en el rostro de Redseb_

_-¡Me las pagaras!- Le dijo este_

_Hanna corrió al comedor, pero no había nadie. Aunque escucho ruidos en la cocina y entro como rayo, chocándose con Hao_

_-¡Por mi! ¡Ten mas cuidado que me harás tirar todo!- Le dijo el castaño sosteniendo de suerte la bandeja que llevaba_

_-Hao, ¿Dónde esta Seyram?_

_-Ya fue a la escuela hace rato, dijo que debía ordenar el salón_

_-¿Por qué demonios no me despertó?- Se quejo el rubio, tomando su mochila_

_-¿No es algo obvio?- Dijo el shaman King, dejando la bandeja en la mesa_

_-¿Eh?- Hanna dio media vuelta, y vio como Hao lo miraba extrañado_

_-Ella no quería molestarte_

_Eso dejo pensando al Asakura… ¿Por qué demonios no querría molestarlo? El sábado pasado que iban a salir a pasear despertó a los tres sin problemas… ¿Por qué hoy no había hecho lo mismo? _

_-Hanna, ¿No entiendes? Seyram esta enamorado de ti_

_Fin Flash Back"_

Si lo que Hao había dicho era cierto… ¿Por qué demonios Sey no se lo había dicho?

Hanna no lo entendía. Seyram… Ella había sido su amiga desde pequeños, pero era imposible que ella estuviera enamorado de el. Sin embargo, todas las veces en que ella se había enojado por que había dicho que eran primos, cuando se había puesto celosa por…

Anna.

¿Qué demonios podía hacer ahora? Seyram, su mejor amiga desde pequeños, la chica dulce y tierna, ella le había dedicado su primera palabra, solo a el. Y Anna, la chica nueva, rebelde y hermosa. Estaba atrapado en un triangulo amoroso del que no sabia si iba a salir con vida.

Escuchó pasos detrás de el. En menos de un segundo ya estaba en pie con la espada de su padre en mano.

Pero era su padre quien había provocado ese ruido.

-Outo-san, ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto, volviendo a clavar la espada en la tierra.

El castaño sonrío de costado, y acaricio la tumba que estaba al lado de su hijo.

-Aquí nos conocimos con Amidamaru, y gracias a Ryu termino siendo mi espíritu acompañante- Dijo Yoh, sentándose al lado de Hanna

-Si, se la historia de memoria, outo-san- Replicó el rubio, mirando hacia otro lado

Estuvieron en silencio. El viento los despeinaba a ambos, con la diferencia de que el adulto estaba con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo, mientras que el pequeño miraba hacia las tumbas, con expresión enojada.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- Preguntó al fin

El castaño sonrió

-Hao me contó la charla que tuvieron esta mañana, y supuse que estarías aquí… Y tu madre no esta muy contenta que digamos de que hayas faltado a clases- Añadió, y a ambos les recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. Yoh rió.

El miró a su hijo, pero el rubio evitó su mirada por todos los medios posibles.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?- Le pregunto, a lo que su hijo se sonrojo

-¡No soy una niña!- Le dijo, y subió al árbol que tenían detrás de un solo salto

Yoh lo miró

-No vuelvas tarde- Le dijo, y se fue caminando despacio

Hanna no lo miró mientras se iba. Pero se quedó pensando en sus palabras. El… ¿Quería hablar de eso? Pero no era mucho para lo que hablar, tan solo era… Un error. ¡Exacto! El no podía estar con… ¿Con Seyram? ¿O con Anna? La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle mientras pensaba en eso. Otro ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Outo-san!-Dijo, volteando. Pero no era su padre, era una niña. Una niña que el conocía muy bien

-Hanna…- Le dijo, mientras sonreía

**Hanna: .. .. .. . . . . .. **

**Geny: -detras de Redseb- Me asesinaran T-T**

**Hanna: ENCIMA DEJAS EL CAPITULO ASI! **

**Geny: 9n9 Haito, protejeme! **

**Redseb: ñ.nU**

**Geny: 9u9 pero los lectorcitos bonitos y lectorcitas bonitas no me asesinaran verdad?**

**Hanna: U¬¬ lo dudo**

**Geny: p-p-pero... Si no no saben como termina! ToT**

**Hanna: .. . . . . .. maldita suertuda**

**Geny: -saltando por la habitacion- sobreviviree!**

**Hanna: ¬¬ pero no si sigues tardando asi**

**Geny: TmT **

**Redseb: ñ.nU, en fin, gracias a todos por los reviews! Y espero que les haya gustado!**

**Hanna: dejen reviews con cartas de amenaza de muerte a esta cosa que se hace llamar escritora! (geny: -en el rincon de los emos-)  
**


	5. La protejida de Hao

**Geny: 9.9 solo... no me maten -en el rincon de los emos-**

**Hanna: U¬¬ no le hagan caso matenla... Todo le pertenece al creador de Shaman King (T.T Que aun no ha venido a salvarme) excepto algunos niños, vean este intento de capitulo**

Hanna le devolvió la sonrisa un tanto confundido, ¿Cómo lo había encontrado? Bueno, si, generalmente iba a ese árbol cuando deseaba descansar y su padre había hecho lo mismo en sus años de adolescente y… Bueno en realidad era un poco obvio que podía estar ahí asíque la pregunta interna que se había hecho quedaba totalmente descartada.

-¿Puedo subir?- Le dijo ella, y sin esperar respuesta subió ágilmente al árbol y se sentó junto a el.

Se quedaron en silencio ambos. Hanna no tenía ganas de hablar de nada, y ella no era la persona más indicada para hacerlo, y menos con todo lo que tenía en la cabeza en ese mismo instante. ¿Qué demonios podía hacer ahora? Su mejor amiga estaba enamorada de el… Al menos según lo que Hao decía, y no sabia si fiarse de las palabras de su tío. Pero, si Seyram estaría enamorada de el se lo hubiera dicho, siempre se escribían desde pequeños y se contaban cada pequeño detalle de su vida…

-¡Hanna!- Le llamo la atención su compañera, pasando la mano por delante de sus ojos -¿En que pensabas?

-No… En nada importante…

Ahí estaba el problema. ¿Era importante en verdad? ¿Era algo de lo que el debía preocuparse? Muchas chicas habían estado enamoradas de el antes, pero jamás había sido ninguna de sus amigas. Y el no había estado enamorado de ninguna de ellas… Pero tampoco estaba enamorado de Seyram, ni siquiera le gustaba, ¿O si? ¡Ya no podía ni confiar en su mente! Y la imagen de aquella otra chica le invadía los pensamientos. ¿Acaso si estaba enamorado de Anna? Pero, ¿Cómo demonios enamorarse de alguien idéntica a su madre?

-Ne, Hanna, ¿Por qué no fuiste hoy a la escuela?- Le preguntó, mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Quería estar solo- Respondió

-Oh… Lo siento- Dijo ella, agachando la cabeza y a punto de saltar para irse. Pero Hanna la tomo del brazo

-No, en serio… No quise decir….

-Descuida, entiendo- Sonrió, y bajó de un salto. Demonios que ágil era. Pero Hanna saltó detrás de ella, no había querido ofenderla.

La volvió a tomar del brazo y la obligó a darse la vuelta, ella lo miro sorprendida, y luego miro a algún punto detrás de Hanna, pero el rubio no volteó, porque no se había dado cuenta de que ella no lo estaba viendo.

-Enserio, no quise ofenderte…

-Descuida Hanna, yo entiendo

En algún rincón de su mente sintió otra presencia con ellos, como por detrás. Pero le restó importancia, de seguro era solo un animal o algo. Su subconsciente le decía que no era eso, aun así no le tomo importancia.

-Quédate, no me molesta- Insistió Hanna, y notó un cambio en su compañera, una sonrisita de satisfacción

-Si quieres estar solo…- Dijo ella

-No, enserio… Quédate conmigo, está bien- Repitió, y notó como ella miraba a algún punto detrás de él, no lo miraba directamente a los ojos, ni siquiera al rostro.

Sintió un crujido detrás de él e intentó voltear. Pero la mano de ella en su rostro se lo impidió, lo obligó a mirarla nuevamente y luego sintió sus labios en los suyos…

¡Por Hao! ¡Anna lo estaba besando!

"_**En la pensión…"**_

Los hombres estaban en el patio, mientras que las mujeres dentro, hablando entre si, y algunas cocinando. Horo-Horo y Len estaban discutiendo, como de costumbre (algunas cosas no se pierden con el correr de los años) Manta estaba sentado junto a Yoh bajo la sombra de un árbol, Ryu y Chocolove estaban junto a ellos, pero metidos en otra conversación, y Hao estaba sentado a unos metros jugando con el pequeño Men… Eso si era un tanto raro.

Todos, menos el pequeñín, escucharon como se abría la puerta del patio y se cerraba fuertemente. Luego unos pasos apresurados por el jardín, y una figura de largo cabello violeta con un aura maligna de mil demonios apareció por la esquina de la pensión.

-¿S-Sey? –Preguntó su padre, con varias gotitas en la cabeza, y se quedó blanco al ver como sacaba una lanza de solo Hao sabrá donde, y luego la lanzaba… Contra Hao

El Shaman King con sus reflejos de oro alcanzó a proteger al pequeñito que, aunque su hermana lo había visto perfectamente y obviamente había arrojado la lanza de un modo que no pudiera dañarlo, el castaño no podía dejar que algo le pasara… Le había tomado mucho cariño. Y por eso no pudo esquivar la lanza a tiempo… Que le cortó un poco de su cabello.

-¡Sey! ¿Qué sucede?- Le gritó el castaño con mini cascaditas en los ojos viendo como la reencarnación del diablo hecha una adolescente, se acercaba peligrosamente a el.

-¡Oh por favor! ¡Eres el Shaman King!- Dijo Len, con una sonrisa burlona, aunque un sudor frio le corría por su nuca al ver a su hija de ese modo

-Hao…- Siseó la pelivioleta, empujando al castaño al suelo y poniéndole un pie encima –Que leas las mentes de las personas no significa que puedas andar contando sus secretos

-¿De que hablas?- Le preguntó él, confundido y aterrado

-De que Hay-Line, me contó tu conversación con Hanna de esta mañana

"_Soy Shaman muerto" _Pensó el castaño

-Ne, Sey…. Calma… Inhala… Exhala… ¿No quieres que hablemos de esto como personas civilizadas?- Le preguntó, mas bien rogó, Hao

La pelivioleta tan solo arrancó la lanza del suelo, que tenia un mechón del cabello del futuro cadáver… Es decir, del querido Shaman King, y sonrió de una manera diabólica, el aura negra la rodeaba y con la lanza en mano no era una muy bonita imagen para el castaño.

-Claro que si, tío Hao…- Le siseó, tomo a Men en brazos y fue dentro de la pensión

-¡Poh Haito! Tiene el cahacteh de su Papitoh y Mamitah- Lloró Chocolove en un rincón

-¡La pequeña Sey asusta!- Lloró Yoh apoyado contra el árbol

-Estoy tan orgulloso- Dijo Len, mirando con aires soñadores a la puerta por la que su hija acababa de desaparecer

-Ya parece Anna…- Se lamentó Manta

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo?- Les preguntó una voz fría desde la puerta

"_Oh rayos" _Pensaron todos, excepto Hao que estaba en shock

Detrás de Anna, apareció una figura de cabello celeste. Todos se tranquilizaron mas al ver a Pilika junto a la temeraria Itako, ella siempre lograba… Bueno, no calmarla pero si conseguía que no los terminara matando a todos de un solo golpe. Pero no ese momento, nadie se daba cuenta, a excepción de Len… El conocía demasiado bien esa expresión calmada como para saber que algo malo se acercaba… Algo muy, muy malo.

-Len… ¿Vienes un segundo?- Le dijo, y luego volvió a entrar, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la rubia, mas el chino caminaba con una expresión indiferente… Pero lloraba a mares por dentro.

Siguió a su esposa por la sala, frente a la cocina donde estaba una sonriente Tamao junto a una adorable Jeanne, quien se encargaba de condimentar una comida que no alcanzó a ver porque en ese momento estaba subiendo la escalera. Las envidiaba, ellas tendrían una hermosa vida, podrían ver a sus hijos crecer y casarse y ser felices… Y el morirá en cinco minutos, apostaría toda la mansión Tao a eso. Entró a la habitación que compartía con Pilika, ella le hiso señas para que se sentara en el futon, y el, llorando a mares por dentro y lamentándose no haber hecho un testamento antes, le hiso caso.

-Len…- Dijo, ella cerrando la puerta

-¿Hai?… ¿Pili?- Respondió tímidamente, cerrando los ojos…. Si, señoras y señores sigue siendo el mismo Tao Len que mató a sangre fría a un apache durante la prueba para el torneo… Ok no es el mejor ejemplo.

-No se que le pasa a Seyram- Confesó ella, desplomándose, acabando en el suelo sentada de espaldas contra la puerta –Actúa de un modo muy raro últimamente… Y no puedo hablar con ella… No me deja…

Esa imagen derritió al pobre chino, quien se acercó a abrazar a su esposa por los hombros… Pobre crédulo

La ainu lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, sorprendiendo a su esposo que lamentó haberse acercado.

-Tao, quiero que tú hables con ella y que averigües que demonios le pasa. Y si es por un muchacho… ¡Je! –Una sonrisa que le dio mala espina al pelivioleta se dejo ver en los labios de la peliceleste

El chino solo pudo asentir

-¡Genial!- Dijo con una sonrisa angelical, le dio un beso corto a su esposo y salió

Len se recostó contra la puerta

"_Estoy vivo… ¡O por Hao, estoy vivo!"_

"_**Con Seyram…."**_

La pequeña chinu estaba sentada en su futon con la lanza que antes había sido de su padre, apoyada en sus piernas. No podía evitar mirar de reojo al futon que tenia a su lado. No, Seyram no lo destruyó, no lo hiso pedazos ni nada por el estilo. Luego tendría que vérselas con su tía Anna si hacia eso,y no le gustaría. Pero cuando la pelinegra entrara por la puerta… Seria muy difícil contenerse de no asesinarla.

Bason estaba a su lado, meditando, mientras que Hay-Line dormitaba a su otro lado. Generalmente ella peleaba con Bason, mientras que Redseb usaba a la pequeña zorrita. Pero ahora que ya era mayor, quería encontrar a un espíritu propio. En realidad siempre lo había buscado, pero ninguno era perfecto para ella. Pero ahora… Deseaba encontrarlo, para así acabar con dos dolores de cabeza que de seguro estaban paseándose por el cementerio, tomados de la mano, felices de la vida.

Corrección, tres problemas. Hao… El muy maldito… Si ella hubiera visto cuando Hanna y… Anna… (Pilika la había educado lo suficientemente bien como para que no hubiera pensado mil quinientos insultos diferentes hacia la pelinegra) se estaban besando, y Hanna no supiera nada de… Sus sentimientos, por así decirlo, todo estaría perfecto. Pero, ¡no! Hao tenía que abrir su bocota. Y lo que mas le molestaba era que él no lo había leído en su mente, pero la chinu lo había dicho así porque estaba su padre y sus tíos. No, ella misma se lo había contado a Hao.

Se abrió la puerta de su habitación. Y la chinu ni siquiera abrió un solo ojo para saber quien era. Solo un torpe que no conociera su carácter entraría… O quizás un torpe amenazado por otra fuerza mas maligna… Decidió optar por la segunda.

-¿Qué quieres, Outo-san?- Preguntó

Len sintió un escalofrío cuando vio que su hija lo había reconocido sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Bason, Hay-Line, salgan –Dijo el chino, obviamente disimulando el terror que sentía al ver a su hija en etapa asesina… Aunque también estaba muy orgulloso de ella

Los espíritus obedecieron, y el chino se sentó al lado de su hija, mientras que ella seguía exactamente en la misma posición, con los ojos aun cerrados.

-Ne, Seyram…

-¿Okaa-San te amenazo, no es así?

A Len le callo una enorme gota por la frente

-Pues si… Algo así Jeje…. Pero quería hablar contigo antes de que asesines a Hao

Seyram dejo la lanza a un lado y miro a su padre, quien estaba… ¿Nervioso? Ok, eso casi le da un infarto a la pelivioleta.

-Bien…. Em…. Sey… -Tomo aire y exhaló –A ti… ¿Te gusta Hanna verdad?

-¡¿Nanni?- Casi gritó, poniéndose roja como un tomate, luego vio todo con mas claridad…- Outo-San, onegai no me digas que esto se convertirá en una charla incomoda de padre a hija porque no creo que eso es lo que Okaa-san quería decir

-Ah, ¿no?- Len parecía mil veces mas aliviado –Genial, casi me da algo…

-A mi igual…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Seyram lo veía de reojo, ¿Le quería decir algo más o era solo su imaginación?

-Sey…- Maldición, no era solo su imaginación –Si necesitas algo…. Bueno ya sabes que yo… em…

Ahora si, que alguien llame ayuda porque a la pobre chinu le estaba dando algo, y muy feo. Gracias a Hao que la puerta se abrió en ese mismo momento…. Presentando a Hao

-Em…. ¿Interrumpo?

-No, no…- Respondió Len, parándose y saliendo. Otra vez con su aire serio que había perdido momentáneamente al hablar con su hija

El shaman King se sentó junto a la pelivioleta, rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente. Mientras que la adolescente volvía a tomar la lanza, causándole un pre-infarto al castaño dicho sea de paso, y volvía a su posición de meditación.

-Sey…- Comenzó, con miedo a que le rebanara la cabeza de un corte

La chinu ni siquiera abrió un ojo, no movió un solo musculo, ni el cabello se le movió de lugar. Eso aterró al Shaman King.

-C-Creí que hacia bien…

-Obviamente te equivocaste

La joven se puso en pie, dispuesta a salir. No le importaba si salía por la puerta o la ventana, no quería ver a Hao, la había traicionado. Si seguía mas tiempo con el, lo golpearía. Y sabía que se arrepentiría luego de eso.

El castaño la tomo del brazo, y la abrazó.

-Sey… Lo leí en su mente, a el le gustas. Creí que podría ayudarte. Lo siento

La pelivioleta volteo y lo abrazo.

-Lo vi… besándose con Anna

Hao se quedo estático.

"_**Abajo…"**_

Len estaba ahora sentado en el pasto viendo como Men peleaba contra Horo-Horo, y le ganaba… Pero el ainu no lo estaba dejando ganar apropósito, el pequeño le estaba dando una verdadera paliza. El chino reía a carcajadas viendo como su pequeño le ganaba a su cuñado… Odiaba usar esa palabra para referirse al ainu, pero no tenia de otra… No se podía elegir a la familia de tu esposa; Miró arriba, a la ventana de la habitación de su hija. Se la veía muy molesta… ¿Qué habría hecho Hao? Cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho para molestar a su pequeña… Lo mataría.

-¡Tadaima!- Se escucho cuando alguien salía al jardín

-Okaeri- Respondieron los del jardín.

El peliceleste se sentó junto a su padre a mirar como su pequeño hermano derrotaba vilmente a su tío.

-¿Sabes que le pasa a Seyram? Llego a casa de muy mal humor- Le pregunto el chino, a lo que su hijo se encogió de hombros

-Solo la vi en la escuela, y se veía normal

El Tao mayor asintió, distraído. ¿Qué demonios le estaría pasando a su hija?

-Aunque… Pensándolo mejor…. Se veía algo distante, pensativa, pero no se por que

La puerta del jardín se volvió a abrir de golpe, y se vio a otro peliceleste, prácticamente el gemelo de Redseb, con un aura maligna rodeándolo.

-¡Tao!- Gritó, sacándole la tabla de nieve a su padre, quien recibió un buen golpe del pequeño Men dicho sea de paso,- ¡Prepárate!

Redseb solo rio, y saco la cuchilla de su madre.

-¡Hay Line!

Ambos pequeños con sus posesiones hechas… Un extraño Déjà vu para los hombres que habían visto esa escena tantas veces con los respectivos padres de los muchachos. Luego, volvió a abrirse la puerta dejando ver a un rubio entrando lo mas despreocupado, mientras una niñita de pelo rosa corría a los brazos de su padre, razón por la cual Men dejo de golpearlo por un momento, y una peli plateada miraba la futura pelea con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Bakas…- Susurró

-¡Hanna!- Llamó Len, a lo que el rubio fue a su lado -¿Sabes que le pasa a Seyram?

-¿Seyram?- Por alguna razón, enrojeció –N-no, ¿Qué le pasa?

-Estaba enojada… ¿A ti que te pasa?

Antes de que pudiera contestar, alguien más lo interrumpió.

-¡Hanna!

Era Hao, desde la puerta de la pensión.

-¿Puedes venir un segundo?

Como el Asakura quería salir corriendo antes de que Len pudiera preguntarle algo mas, lo siguió sin protestar.

Hao estaba muy callado, no le dijo nada cuando subió la escalera, ni absolutamente nada cuando le hiso una seña para que entrara a su habitación. De reojo miró a la puerta de la habitación de Seyram, en la otra punta del pasillo.

El shaman King cerró la puerta…. Lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo estampo de espaldas contra la pared.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

La mirada del castaño era tal, que el rubio se quedo estático. Jamás lo había visto tan enojado… Sabia que su padre si lo había visto de esa manera, pero el jamás.

-Yo se que te gusta Seyram, ¿Entonces por que te besaste con esa otra?

Abajo se escuchó la puerta, y como alguien se despedía. Una voz que ellos conocían a la perfección.

-¿Seyram?- Ambos corrieron a la ventana para ver como la pelivioleta se iba con un muchacho de cabello negro

-¿Quién demonios es ese?- Pregunto Hao, mientras que el rubio solo cerraba sus manos en puños -¿Hanna?

-Hirokazu….

**Geny: -sigue en el rincon de los emos-**

**Hanna: =-=* dejen un review con las ganas qe tienen de que pongan una orden de arresto a esta chica**

**Geny: u.u soy la reina de los ladrones **

**Hanna: U¬¬**


End file.
